<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stickmin Precure: Episode Two: The One And Only Greatness Appears! by MarcusAnimates_YT</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672356">Stickmin Precure: Episode Two: The One And Only Greatness Appears!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcusAnimates_YT/pseuds/MarcusAnimates_YT'>MarcusAnimates_YT</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stickmin Precure Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcusAnimates_YT/pseuds/MarcusAnimates_YT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's episode two of Henry's grand adventure of saving everyone's wishes being stolen by the Dapper Gang! When the triple threat get together to ramble about rocks in their little rock gang, a Dappermaido is summoned to ruin their day! Not only that, but Cure Greatness' fairy named Dipsy has been found! Turns out, this maido is too strong to take on alone. Can Henry find a buddy that can access the powers of Cure Greatness AND defeat the dappermaido? Find out in this exciting new episode of Stickmin Precure!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stickmin Precure Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stickmin Precure: Episode Two: The One And Only Greatness Appears!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hewo again! I just wanted to let u know that the word "Booped" is used almost alot in this chapter! That and i suggest u listen to some magical girl music to immerse u in the story. Anyways thas all the notes for now. Enjoy the story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Star traveled across space, She could only fly forward as she tried her best to find her caretaker. She never knew her caretaker’s name. She only knew he wore a hat and wore some sort of necklace. Star, no matter how she tried, couldn’t find the person she was looking for. Then, she found a place called Earth. Surely, her friend must be there somewhere….</p><p>Present Day. 56 Sticker Avenue. </p><p>“Alright. Got all the rocks for our rock gang meeting today.” Charles smiled as he placed his rocks down. Henry stacked his rocks into a pyramid while waiting for Ellie. Charles saw Henry’s rock pyramid and stacked his into a tiny tower of pisa. “Oh you’re asking for it.” Henry pointed at him. Both boys stacked their rocks into really obscure things. This went on until Ellie walked through the door. “Who’s ready for Rock Gang?” She said as she placed her duffel bag full of rocks on the table. “Rock gang!!” Henry and Charles yelled. All 3 were chanting rock gang and banging on the table with their fists. As the 3 were hype over some dumb rocks, Kittorin flew into the room struggling to hold a coffee mug they found. “Hey, Henry. Hey, Charles. Whatcha doin?” They asked the two not noticing Ellie. </p><p>Ellie was the first to notice Kittorin. “Guys, I hate to say this. But when did you adopt an alien cat?” Henry and Charles stopped banging on the table and Henry immediately dashed over to Kittorin and stuffed them into the couch. “When? When did we get an alien cat?” Henry said nervously. He looked at Charles for a response. Charles got the signal and pulled Kittorin out the couch. “It’s...uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….just a plushie.” Charlie lied. “That flys?” Ellie questioned them. </p><p>Both were sweating profusely in fear. “Guys, c’mon. I’m not dumb. Are you two part of some prophecy or something?” Kittorin looked at them and shook his head. Charles sighed deeply. “Henry’s some sort of a magical warrior called Cure Diamond that’s part of a group of other legendary warriors called Pretty Cure and now we basically adopted this alien cat thing that granted Henry cool powers and how do I know all of that? He told me earlier today!” Charles rambled. “Holy shit.” Ellie replied. “Oh dear Cure Adore.” Kittorin added on. </p><p>“That’s….that’s actually really cool!” Ellie exclaimed. “How do I get into your...happy cure group?” She asked. “You have to earn it.” Kittorin instructed. “Plus, Henry’s the only member so far. We haven’t found the 2nd member yet.” They added on. “What if I was the 2nd member?” Ellie questioned. “Or uh...or me?” Charles asked. “We don’t know that yet.” Kittorin told them.</p><p>Suddenly, something flew into the window. It bonked it’s head on the glass. It was a green bird. With a heart shaped feather on it’s head. “Kittorin! Kittorin, it’s me Dipsy! Lemme in!!” It shouted. “Wait, Dipsy?” Kittorin asked. Then they looked out the window. “Holy peckers! It is Dipsy!” They pulled out of Charles’ hands then tried pushing the window up to let Dipsy in. They could’nt get the window open. So, Ellie pulled open the window for them. “Oh, thank you!” Kittorin looked at Ellie. “No problem.” She gave them a thumbs up. Dipsy zoomed through the opening and tackled Kittorin. “Kitty! You have no idea how long it took me to find you!” Dipsy exclaimed. </p><p>“Daww! Well, i’m surely glad you did. What took you so long though?” Kittorin asked him. “Oh! Actually, there was a person feeding bird seed to some earth birds. So, I decided to have a nice conversation with the pigeons. They all ignored me. Mainly because they were enjoying their birdseed and so was I!” He smiled. “Yknow, that’s a whole ass mood though.” Charles added on. Dipsy looked at Charles, then Henry and Ellie. “Kitty, you didn’t tell me you found Cure Greatness without me, did you?” He whispered to him. “Uhh...no.” Kittorin answered. “We only have Cure Diamond so far.” They added on. “And that’s Henry.” Henry waved and smiled.</p><p>   “So...where are the others?” Dipsy asked them. “We haven’t found them yet, unfortunately.” Kittorin explained. “Trust me. I was looking for you before I bumped into Henry.” There was a loud explosion from outside Henry’s house. A Dappermaido was attacking the park. “Which reminds me. Henry, I forgot to tell you this earlier but there’s been a Dappermaido attacking the park you guys met me at.” Kittorin explained. “Best thing to do is get over there and get rid of it.” Henry nodded then looked at his friends. Ellie’s watch beeped. “Shit, I have a date this afternoon with Alice. I gotta go.” Ellie looked at them. “Nah, it’s ok, Elle. Go have your date. We’ll be fine.” Charles said to her. </p><p>“Thanks. I’ll see you two around!” Ellie said as she grabbed her stuff and left. The boys farewelled Ellie and waved as she closed the door. “Wait, did she mean the news reporter Alice or another Alice?” Charles immediately questioned. Henry shrugged. “Yeah..yeah you’re right. You should also get over there though. It’s important.” Charles added on. Henry got on his scooter as Kittorin sat atop his head and Dipsy flew after them. Charles left the house as well. Mainly to go home.  </p><p>Meanwhile, Henry made it to the park. Instead of Sven, there was another dude with headphones just not even caring that the Dappermaido was destroying everything. This was Burt Curtis, the head of communications in the Toppats. And a secondary summoner for Dappermaidos. Alongside, Sven and Carol Cross. Henry cleared his throat and caught his attention. “Huh? What?” Burt looked at Henry. He was pointing to the monster. “Oh that? Yeah, I made that. Don’t mind me.”He kept looking at his phone. Henry was absolutely confused on whether he was a Dapper Summoner or not. “Oh yeah, you can transform now.” Burt looked at him. “I don’t actually care.” “Oh...uhm..ok?” Henry just replied questionably. </p><p>“Kittorin?” He looked at them with a confident smile on his face. “You got it!” Kittorin exclaimed. The sparkly dimension was back in action as Kittorin’s antennas made a diamond shape. “Form Change Book Appear!” They shouted. A bright light burst out from the tips and solidified into a book. Henry grabbed the book and took out his Form Change Key. “Precure! Stickmin Power!” He shouted as he inserted the key into the book and turned it. The book opened and magical lights came out from it. “Now just add your wish!” Kittorin instructed from beyond. A stylus appeared in Henry’s hand and he drew a diamond into the book. The diamond sparkled and the transformation began. He started to draw swirls in the air and the little swirlies formed into a little bandana around his neck. Once he was done with that, he noticed little pink diamonds in the air. He used his stylus to spin them around and it turned into a dress. A sparkly pink one. The dress landed on him and he put it on. Henry spun around and the dress turned into a skirt.<br/>
To add the final touches, he lightly booped his shoes with the stylus and they turned into boots. He drew 3 more diamonds. Two of them going to his hands for gloves and the final one turning his bandana pink with a diamond symbol on it. Henry made an epic ass pose after that then put his belongings away by placing it on his chest bandana. The key changing into a regular diamond symbol on it and Henry putting his book into a safe lil pocket book. </p><p>“Criminal by day! Magical by night!” He spun around for a few then almost lost his balance.”Gokigenyou!” He made a diamond shape with his hands. “Cure Diamond!” He finally said then posed. </p><p>Burt however was just somehow mesmerized by that transformation that he just simply got up and looked at Cure Diamond. “That somehow was just really pretty but you can go ahead and defeat the monster I made now.” He just then went back to looking at his phone for memes and laughed softly. Diamond was still confused but was ready to defeat the monster.  The dappermaido rushed at him but Diamond jumped just in time to kick the thing. As the maido shouted, it shot multiple bullets at Diamond. With him trying hard to dodge each and every one, but got stuck in one of the sticky bullets. Seems like this thing was too fast for him. Options appeared before Diamond. Call for help, struggle or even Charles. He chose Charles because he knew that it almost always worked. </p><p>Luckily, Charles was already walking to the park to enjoy his gamedude. “Charles!” Diamond yelled. Charlie looked up to see Diamond was in trouble. “Uhhh..you need help there, buddy?” Charles asked Diamond. “Yes! What do you think?!” Dia yelled right back at him. “Ok! Don’t worry I have the most awesome plan.” Charles told him. “Bird thing! Come with me!” Charles pointed at Dipsy. “I have a name but ok!” He replied. Both left the scene and headed toward the government complex Charles worked at. Rupert was standing near the place where they kept the helicopters when he saw him. “Charles? I thought you had the day off today.” Rupert asked him. “I do! I just need to use a copter for personal reasons!” Charlie replied. Rupert sighed in response.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Rupert replied. “Ya not crashin another helicopter.” “Rupert, come on. I need to use this to help the dude in the dress that usually fights the monsters in town!” Charles begged. “Wait, the dude who calls himself Cure Diamond, right?” Price asked him. “Yep!” Charles smiled nervously. “Oh, then go ahead. That person must feel lonely with no teammates.” Rupert answered. “Thanks, Rupe! I’ll owe you back!” Charles said and ran into the space. Dipsy flew after Charles thanking Rupert as well. “Wait, was that a bird I saw or am I not getting enough sleep?” Rupert questioned himself.</p><p>He walked away from the grounds. “Probably not enough sleep. I’m gonna go take a catnap.” Meanwhile, Charles was flying the copter to where Diamond was. Dia however had actually escaped the sticky goop he got stuck in but was still getting his ass handed to. Charles sighed. Time to put the greatest plan into full detail. “This will always be the greatest plan!” He sang as he crashed into the dappermaido. It got flattened and Diamond was free from it’s grip. But, by flattening it, it left a big black mess of weird goop. Burt got covered in magic splooch and wiped it off his face. “Ew.” He just said and left by teleporting.<br/>
Charles however got out the helicopter and Dipsy flew out as well. “Well, I didn’t think this was gonna be messy.” Diamond just casually coughed out some goop because it got in his mouth. Both were quiet for a moment until Charles went “That’s concerning.” to Diamond coughing up magical goop. What they didn’t notice was the Dappermaido was reforming and taking up the shape of the helicopter. Kittorin was the first to notice. “Uh..guys?” </p><p>The two turned around to find a dappermaido the size of the helicopter it consumed. It roared at them and the 4 screeched in fear. Everyone started running in different directions. The monster started flying and it targeted Diamond. It was going to jump on him! Charles, being the bold action man he is, ran in front of Diamond to take the damage. “Nobody hurts my fRIENDS!!” He shouted. A sudden green glow was in his eyes and he suddenly felt stronger. Charles yelled and pushed as hard as he could and the monster plummeted into the sky. Diamond was internally simping for Charles at that moment. Who wouldn’t?</p><p>“Holy cow!” Charles exclaimed. “I somehow feel stronger than before!” Dipsy felt this somewhat great burst of power and decided to put it to good use. He flew over to Charles and explained why he felt stronger than before. He had the strength to become a Pretty Cure and he proved himself! “Since you proved yourself to be worthy, take this!” The heart feather on Dipsy’s head glowed brightly. “Form Change Book Appear!” A light shot out and it solidified into a book. Charles, with his reflexes caught it. He examined it until he went: “What do I do with this?” A form change key that looked like a star floated down in front of him. “Oohh pretty!” He smiled. </p><p>“That’s your form change key! Use that with the book to transform into Cure Greatness! And then you have to say ‘Precure Stickmin Power!’ ” Dipsy explained some more. “Cure Greatness?” Charles was confused again until Kittorin interrupted.  “Transform already! We don’t have time!!” Kitty yelled. “Okay, sheesh. No need to get so snippy, Kittorin.” Dipsy replied to them. “I’m very stressed, sorry about yelling.” Kittorin explained.</p><p>“Ok, I guess i’m transforming.” Charles shrugged. In another sparkly dimension (this time it was green), Charles’ headphones had turned a sparkly green with a sparkly green poncho. “Precure! Stickmin Power!” He shouted and inserted the key into the book. The book opened and a green stylus appeared out of a burst of light. “Now just add your wish!” Dipsy instructed from beyond. Charles thought to himself for a moment then finally thought of what to draw. He drew a star where the little space in the book was. After that, a bright burst of green light came from the book and his transformation actually begun. Charles drew little helicopters that formed into stars. The stars swooshed around until it became a little cape with a very long end. Charles put the cape on then stitched the two front pieces together. In the back, he took both ends of the cape and pulled on it until it was in two pieces. </p><p>Charles drew two little hearts facing upside down on the now scarf which made the cape green. The hearts became a gradient of yellow and stuck to the cape. He drew stars on his hands and they turned into gloves with puffy collars. To add the finishing touches, he booped his headphones lightly and they turned green. He booped his cheek to draw a tiny star on it then finally booped his shoes two times to turn them green. He jumped around to get a feel of what he could do then landed back down on the floor. He thought a bit more to think of a catchphrase and when he did, he said it out loud. “I’m the bold action man with the greatest of plans! Gokigenyou!” He made a heart sign with his fingers and winked. “Cure Greatness!” Sparkles burst in the background to make a star shape.</p><p>The sparkly dimension disappeared and Greatness kept posing until he noticed Diamond looking at him with eyes full of internal simping. “Huh...pretty cool..” Greatness said as he looked at himself and touched his outfit. It felt very soft. Very velvety in a way, even though he completely improvised the making of this outfit. “So uhh...I guess we should beat that thing up now?” Greatness questioned Kittorin and Dipsy. “Well, obviously.” Kitty replied. </p><p>Diamond got on his feet to join Greatness where he was. “Combo time?” Greatness asked Diamond. “Combo time.” Diamond replied and the battle begun. The dappermaido roared and the two charged at the monster. “Split up!” Diamond yelled and the two went separate ways with the beast trying to crush the two with it’s arms. Both jumped into the air and landed, kicking the dappermaido on the head. It swung at both of them but failed to as Diamond and Greatness dodged it. With Greatness punching it in the chest, the dappermaido shot it’s bullets trying to get Diamond but he knew better that this. Diamond dodged the bullet and used his scepter to bat and swing the bullets back at the monster. </p><p>“Greatness! Cast a Greatness Clover and hand it over to Diamond to throw the final blow before purifying it!” Dipsy yelled from far. “How do I do that?” Great asked his bird companion. “Improvise! Yell anything that has to do with happy wishes to make it appear!” Dipsy replied. Greatness lifted his hand in the air. “Happy wishes! Gather together! Make a greatness clover appear!” He shouted. Lines of magic swished together to make a sparkly clover. Greatness grabbed it and threw it over to Henry. “Heads up, Diamond!” Greatness called to him. Diamond snatched the clover and it turned into a star with a diamond in the middle. “Got it!” Diamond didn’t even know what was happening but he went with it anyway. </p><p>“Hup!” He shouted as he threw the diamond star at the dappermaido paralyzing it. It couldn’t move! “Quick, you two! Use your purifying attack to-” Kittorin yelled but was interrupted by Greatness. “Don’t worry! I got it!” He exclaimed. The sparkly dimension was in place again. Greatness tapped the little star on his scarf and out came yet another little green star of light. The light enlarged and solidified into an odd star tambourine. “Alright, wishes! Do your thing!” Greatness exclaimed as he grasped the tambourine. “Greatness Tambourine!” He improvised the name and it kinda sucked but it fit the situation. </p><p>Greatness played with the tambourine a bit then went back to what he was doing. “Stars! Shine brightly!” He aimed the tambourine at the dappermaido. “Pretty Cure! Greatest Plan!!” He shouted again and a bright large burst of light came from the weapon. The light shifted form from a bird flying to a star and it pierced through the Dappermaido. Greatness held his weapon in the air and threw it upward. “Make your shot!” He exclaimed and the tambourine turned into light. “Wishing gone..well….” The dappermaido said softly as it closed it’s eyes and disintegrated. Greatness bowed and complimented the monster. “Have a nice day!” He smiled. The sparkly dimension disappeared and oh god Diamond was really simping at this point. The fairies cheered happily as the monster was gone. Burt however came back finally and saw that the monster was gone. </p><p>“Well, darn. How long was I gone for?” Burt asked them. “An entire hour.” Diamond said. “Ah. Well, whatever. Bye.” And Burt was off again. Meanwhile, Diamond and Greatness changed back into Charles and Henry. “Man. That was great. Now I know how you feel whenever it’s time to transform.” He looked at Henry and Henry gave him a thumbs up. “So..what now?” Henry asked. </p><p>Charles’ phone alarm went off. “It’s been approximately 3 hours. Pancake time!” Charles smiled. He looked at Henry and the fairies. “You wanna come get pancakes with me? I got enough money for all of us!” He put his hands in his jacket pockets. Henry happily gave a thumbs up and so did Dipsy. Kit was confused however. “What in Cure Adore’s name is a pancake?” Kittorin asked them. “It’s this round flattened piece of cake. And you can put whatever you want in it.” Charles explained. The four started walking away from the park and kept conversating until Henry audibly asked “Kittorin? Who’s Cure Adore?” and Kittorin got quiet. “You’ll know when the time is right.” They replied. </p><p>So the crew plus Ellie who came back from her date went to go get pancakes. With it being a very long day. And the end of every long day needs a good dinner of pancakes.</p><p> </p><p>                                                 End Of Episode Two :3</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Owo u made it to the end! Good job! How'd you think of the reveal that Charles is Cure Greatness? Well, you could tell from the name that it was gonna be him but thas not the point. Thanks for readin! Love ya!~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>